Trolls.avi
I'm sure you're all familiar with the ECHO Trolls; the commercial with the trolls, that annoy a man - who later gets revenge, might I add. I recently received a director's cut of the commercial, which my friend sent to me, including a note. The note reads: "Jim, This thing has been stalking me, ever since I watched this director's cut of ECHO Trolls. Please destroy, and if you do, you'll destroy it, ending its rain of terror. I can't do it, he's too fast for me. This may be my last words, before he comes. Please... Mindy" I didn't listen to her. I didn't think that a simple TV commercial would do harm...would it? Anyways, I inserted the blank disc into my laptop, and it began normally with the trolls taunting the man. They begin to laugh, throwing food and tomatoes at him, which only angered him more. It abruptly cut to the part where he takes out the chainsaw, only he looked more angry. He started to room the chainsaw up, and the trolls gasped. The video began to distort, and I started to hear crazy laughter; the man finally broke, bringing the chainsaw down onto one of the terrified trolls, and blood splattered out onto the others who began to sprint away. The video cut to a woman in a dark room, crying and sobbing, before the door bursted open. It was the man, holding the dead troll's head. "It's your turn." He says, running towards the woman. He began to cut into her skull, with blood splattering all over the screen. She began to scream a bloodcurdling scream, as the man continued to cut into her skull. The commercial cut back, showing the two trolls still running from the man, who was covered in blood and running towards them with the chainsaw, holding the dead troll's head. "Come here, little trolls," he shouted. "I only want to play with you, we play checkers and everything." The second troll tripped, and began to cry, as the man finally caught up to him. The troll looked up in horror, as the man slowly brought the chainsaw down onto his head. The camera panned out of view, so you couldn't see the troll's death, blood splattered onto the screen. It abruptly cut to the woman, lying in a pool of her own blood, the man standing over her. "See," the man chuckled. "That didn't hurt, now did it?" He began to kick her, over and over again, until I heard a quiet crack that echoed through my house. The scene abruptly faded to the last troll, who was dialing 911 in a phone booth. It showed the man's feet slowly running, as it cut back to the troll who'd finish dialing. He put the phone to his ear, but it was too late, as the man was shaking the phone booth, trying to get the troll out. The man stopped, and smiled evilly. "So, if you won't come out, I'll make you." he chuckled slightly, pulling out a grenade, and placing it slowly next to the phone booth before running away. "Oh sh--" the troll's last words was heard, before the phone booth exploded in flames. Bits of brain and blood splattered the screen, drizzling slowly out of view. The last I heard before the video ended, was the man's laughter, and then it closed. Ever since I watched this, I felt as if I been stalked. I see small shadows at the corner of my eye, and I hear the man's laughter when I am asleep. If you ever find a copy of the director's cut, don't watch it. Category:"Lost Episodes" Category:Death Category:Dismemberment Category:Commercials Category:Suggested Reading